Loud skulls
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: Lincoln died a few weeks ago and his family and friends (except Clyde)'girlfriend's memories about him were erased. And Now he a vengeful skeleton ghost, hoping to find Clyde the person who responsible for his death.
1. Chapter 1 the death of lincoln

So, what's the story behind this cave?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy grinned. "Pretty typical. Someone was murdered there. Murderer was lynched. Now the victim supposedly haunts the cave, sometimes possessing explorers and making them commit suicide. There have been enough deaths that they've set up warning signs saying it's haunted and you're risking your life by going there."

"Then why are we going there?" muttered lynn sr.

Lincoln bit his lip. Lucy she was goth after all Lincoln glanced towards Clyde who was leaning over the back of the seat and as such had a good view of everyone in the van.

Lincoln shrugged and looked away.

"It's a haunted road trip," Paige replied to Lucy 's question. "We go to places that are supposed to be haunted, whether it's something I researched beforehand or we just happened stumbled across it."

"…I don't like it. Can't we just go home?" asked Clyde .

"If you don't want to explore the cave, you can stay in the van," said Lori .

"No, I can't," said Clyde .

"We do kind of need you guys if we want to stay safe," pointed out Lynn.

"We all have charms to protect against possession, so I think we'll be okay if she sits out this case," said Lucy .

Lucy huffed. "You're not going without me."

Lynn sr was relieved to see the cave coming up. "We're here." He turned off the van and turned to face wife and kids two. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep!" rita gave Lynn sr a peck on the lips. He gave her a goofy grin.

Clyde looked away from the scene with a frown. "Yeah," he said morosely.

Others just moved to the back of the van and opened the doors.

After taking a moment to light a couple of torches (They weren't affected by ghosts so they would use them when they could get away with it.) they walked into the cave.

Mystery immediately realized they were working with something much worse than a resentful murder victim. The amount of malice in the air, the fog saturated with dark energy…If it wasn't a demon, it was at least something that could be compared to one.

And Lucy looking with a smile. Mystery would have to look out for them this time.

They came upon a split in the cave. A sign (with actual skulls for some reason) seemed to indicate where the four paths led, but the letters on it had faded too much to read.

"Okay, time to split up," said Lucy .

Mystery's eyes widened. Oh no…

"Should we do the usual?" asked Lincoln. He wanted to ask lucy what she and lynn had argued about last night. It had been loud enough for him and Clyde to hear it in his room next door, but not quite loud enough for them to hear the actual words.

Luna grin nervously. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to others-"

"Oh come on!" interrupted Lucy.

"No, really, I think we need to talk."

"I'm so excited" lucy then turned on her heel and marched off down the right tunnel. "come on guys, you better not follow!"

"Lucy , wait!" shouted Lynn as she and luna Lori ignored the command and ran after .

As well Luan, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Leni, Rita and lynn sr and Paige went to the other paths

Lincoln ' eyes widened. "Hey, Guys , don't-" Too late. "Oh no…"

"They're going to yell at each other again, aren't they?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln sighed. "Probably. The only other time I saw lucy upset …" He winced. "Long story short, others make fun of her reader a princess pony book."

Clyde a face. He fell sorry for lucy. "Should we go after them?"

Lincoln thought for a moment. He wanted to make sure they were okay, but he also wanted to give them some privacy. Plus, the sooner they finished exploring, the sooner they could get home and work on putting this behind them.

Although, that would mean being alone with Clyde .

"Let's just explore the other path," decided Lincoln.

"Okay."

The two were faintly aware that Mystery had decided to follow them, but assumed it was because he didn't want to have to deal with the shouting that would come from the Lucy and Lynn .

Actually, it was because the malicious energy seemed to be focusing more on the two boys, which was a bit odd in Mystery's opinion. He'd have expected it to go after the girls with how upset lucy was.

"Whoa! Lucy wait up!"

"I said I don't want to talk to you!

"What's your problem?!"

"I told you! You wouldn't listen!

"Because what you said didn't make sense!"

"You just didn't want it to make sense!"

There was a lot less talking with Clyde and Lincoln. Neither knew what to say. Lincoln felt uncomfortable around Clyde and part of why he wanted to finish this quickly was so he wouldn't have to be alone with him.

Clyde knew that he was making Lincoln uncomfortable and why but didn't know how to make it stop short of staying away from Lincoln. He didn't want to stay away from any of them though. He loved them! Yet Lincoln and Paige were spending more time away from them. And and his sisters weren't getting along.

Were they going to fall apart? Clyde wasn't sure he'd survive losing them.

The tunnel ended and opened up to a cavern. The path came to a sudden stop at least a hundred feet above the ground.

"Lucy, look, I get that you're upset."

Lucy rounded on . "Then why are you doing the same thing?!"

Make fun of me for princess pony book!

"That because your a goth!"

I just need a break!"

Lincoln looked up. "Stalactites. I wonder if there are stalagmites." He walked to the edge.

Clyde massaged his hand. It was tingling uncomfortably. "Don't get too close to the edge. It's really slippery."

"It's just for a moment." There were stalagmites. Lincoln frowned. A couple of small figures were down below. "I think I see paige and my family."

Clyde's arm was really feeling bad. Was it spreading? Was this natural? He opened his mouth to ask Lincoln if he could see anything.

But nothing came out.

Clyde realized something was very wrong as his mouth clicked shut against his will. Before he could think of some way to alert Lincoln, the left side of his body leapt forward and pushed Lincoln just as he started to turn around.

Lincoln went over the edge, only seeing Clyde's left side grinning.

Clyde grabbed his arm, but it was too late. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to throw himself off the cliff after Lincoln, but he couldn't move, couldn't even make a sound.

Lincoln was terrified out of his mind, didn't want to die, felt angry, and he'd been right about him!

"You're so selfish!" shouted Lucy she Lori start arguing along with the others except Paige rita and lynn sr who were the on other side

milliseconds before Lincoln landed on and was impaled by a stalagmite they were standing next to.

Everyone turned and screamed. Lincoln had exactly 2.3 seconds of life left, which were used to realize Paige and loud family had just seen his murder and then wish that this wouldn't ruin their life.

At the same time, Mystery had realized that he had waited far too long to combat an entity that was even more dangerous than he thought. He transformed into his true form, tackled Clyde's body to the ground, and bit into his shoulder.

The entity half cursed and tried to reach behind to attack Mystery. It was a bad angle. Mystery quickly used a powerful exorcism spell. It only managed to push the entity back into Clyde's arm. Mystery had been expecting that though, set up several seals on said arm to trap the entity inside of it, and tore it away from the rest of Clyde's body.

The entity, now trapped in a prison, was cut off from the power stored in the cave and the energy just generated from Lincoln' death. Said power and energy was promptly absorbed by the only other incorporeal entity: Lincoln

The power acted on Lincoln's last thought and shot into Paige and the loud family's eyes. The 13 froze up as the dying wish went through their minds, isolating any memories containing Lincoln associated with him, locking the memories away, and putting up blocks to keep them from being able to remember or even notice the missing memories. Within a few seconds, the two slumped forwards, faces blank.

Since Lincoln' body was right in front of them, the aforementioned blocks were making them immediately ignore and file away what they were seeing continuously, making it so that they couldn't perceive reality or react at the moment.

Up above, Clyde was free from the entity's influence and was now screaming incoherently for Lincoln. Mystery flinched guiltily. He could have stopped that. The entity tried to attack him. Mystery growled and shook it around. He would need to find some way to get rid of this thing.

And Mystery abruptly realized that Clyde had stopped moving and shouting. He'd lost a lot of blood very quickly. If Mystery remembered correctly, that could send a human into shock.

Mystery gave the injury a quick cauterization and checked Clyde's pulse. His heart had stopped.

Mystery had already lost one pup. He wasn't going to lose another. He quickly turned Clyde over, sliced a paw open, and used a pair of tails to lift Clyde up while he let blood drip into Clyde's mouth. After making sure that the blood had been swallowed, Mystery lay Clyde back down and quickly pressed down on Clyde's chest in his own version of CPR.

Clyde let out a loud gasp and started coughing. Mystery relaxed a little…which the arm took advantage of to wriggle out of Mystery's mouth. Mystery snapped at it while quickly positioning himself over Clyde.

Mystery quickly grabbed Clyde with his tails and jumped to the cave floor. He grabbed the arm and yanked it away

The arm slipped out of Mystery's grip and scurried away. Mystery took stock of the situation.

Lincoln: Dead. There is nothing Mystery can do except come back and see if he becomes a ghost.

Clyde: In shock and in serious need of medical attention. Even with some of Mystery's blood he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Loud family : their eyes seemed to have a orange glow to their eyes

Paige: Physically unharmed but unresponsive with a orange glow to her eyes. Looked like Lincoln had done something to her and family that was preventing them from doing anything.

Mystery concluded that while he wanted to get rid of the thing in Clyde's arm, he had to get the surviving others to a hospital ASAP if he didn't want anyone else to die. He turned to look at Lincoln' limp body.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back."

And then he ran.


	2. Chapter 2 ghost

author note: also the louds adopted a dog which they named mystery who's a kitsune in disguised also i don't own mystery skulls or loud house they belong to their respected owner

* * *

"It was night we see Vanzilla on on a road inside of van we 14 people and dog rita and lynn sr and their daughters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, and two kids Clyde and Paige and the Louds new dog mystery lana found him in a street him family decided to adopt him. Thanks for giving us a ride mr and mrs louds Paige said. No problem rita said with a smile.  
ltr"white driving lynn sr noticed something was going on orange energy begin to a appear um rita something is happening lynn sr. Bit scared. Then suddenly Vanzilla stopped what the Lori said. Hey guys look paige said. Everyone look paige was pointing at it a mansion glowing orange. Um that that's weird lucy said. Maybe we could ask someone to help us Luna said okay everyone we're going inside that mansion lynn sr." said everyone got out of Vanzilla even mystery when

The walk up to the mansion's front door took just a few seconds. Lynn sr knocked on the doors , which creaked open ominously. They inched in, the doors slamming shut behind them. It looks abandoned but where did that orange light come from? Lola said"  
The darkness didn't last long enough for them to pull out flashlights. Several orange wisps of fire floated by and lit candles lined along the walls and set on a chandelier.  
"Paige absently noted that the layout kind of reminded her of the Spencer mansion, except a lot more orange .  
What on earth is going on Lori said."  
"I don't know lucy said.

Several orange ghosts suddenly popped up. "Who-o-o-o-oa!"  
"Most of the group immediately tensed up. Paige didn't immediately though. "Cute!"They really were adorable…until more popped up behind them. "This time I might just disa-Who-o-o-o-who-o-o-oa!" They suddenly got pointy toothed with claws. "Oh yeah!"  
"Nope. They took off running down the hallway through breaks in the ghosts.  
""This time I might just disappear!  
"A suit of armor suddenly lunged towards them and swung an ax. Paige and Lori and lucy luna dove under the ax. others sisters and parents Clyde vaulted over it. Mystery barely dodged it, having to use his kitsune magic to retract his head into his body.

"Gah!"

"Mystery!

")%$*_&$^#$(%^)_*%(&%*&$&!"

Mystery popped his head back out before any uncomfortable questions could be asked.  
"Who-o-o-o-who-o-o-oa…"  
"They abruptly realized that the paintings lining the hall were moving. They suddenly leapt out. "Oh yeah!"  
Clyde paige and the loud family leapt into each other's arms. Thankfully, the portrait spirits pulled back into the paintings. "Who-o-o-o-oa…" And then the lady painting reached out and pulled a rope next to her painting.

A trapdoor opened under them. They fell down screaming, and things became bizarre, even by their standards. They weren't falling as quickly as they should be. It was more like they were floating. Not to mention there were several random items in the space with them. A few hours later, they would comment on how it was oddly reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland.

"They floated past several mirrors. Paige and the Loud family was a bit confused by the fact that her reflection had completely orange eyes. From what Mystery could see in his cracked mirror they could see past glamours. Arthur was facing away from the mirrors so he didn't see that they failed to reflect his prosthetic.  
"Then Clyde's fall suddenly sped up. Paige and lynn made to grab him, but just missed him. Then they noticed lynn was falling even slower and tried to grab each other, but it was too late again.

"Paige and the loud family Mystery had landed in a kitchen where a pair of dagwood sandwiches were laid out on the center counter. The two stared at them for several moments but managed to pull themselves away. "Right. Separated…We should look for Clyde first. Sydney can take care of herself in this sort of situation." Her stomach growled. Mystery's growled even louder. "…I wonder if it would be safe to grab a few pieces."

"Clyde landed on his ass in what was probably the basement. He absentmindedly glanced upward in confusion (How did that work? Ghost logic was so weird.) before zeroing in on a coffin with a skull and thorny vine design on the top of the lid. It was beating like the rest of the house.

Not good.

The coffin slowly opened, revealing a jawless skull floating above a it kid as same age as him body in a nice suit.  
Lincoln narrowed his eye sockets as he floated out and slammed his feet in front of Clyde. He glared at his murderer, full of hate and anger.  
"Clyde stared in fear, unable to recognize his dead best friend. All he saw was a scary, probably powerful, likely dangerous ghost that had separated him from his friend and loud family  
"Lincoln broke the silence by pointing a finger at Clyde. "Fuck, it's you I hate the most."  
"Clyde gulped and pointed at himself. "Buh-buh-Why?"  
"It was a reasonable question from Clyde's point of view. Lincoln…it did occur to him that he wasn't as recognizable without his face. He lit the braziers and let his hair form. "Does this answer your question?!"  
"No, it didn't, but Clyde decided he wasn't going to explain that this was a case of mistaken identity to a ghost that probably wasn't going to listen. He threw the vial of holy water, turned on his heel, and ran.  
Lincoln did recoil a bit at the holy water. He was a fire ghost. Water stung even if it wasn't holy. Then he threw it off, decided this was proof of Clyde's guilt, and gave chase.  
"Clyde was in good shape (He didn't understand how he was still so healthy when he'd been hospitalized.) and used to running from scary things. He glanced behind him and saw the ghost practically flying towards him. No more glancing back. He put on a burst of speed.

"Oh, hey, guys. "Angry ghost! Run!"  
Paige and the Loud family looked away from the sandwiches they were still debating eating. They looked in the direction Clyde came from, threw the sandwiches at the angry ghost, and ran after Clyde . Lincolndidn't bother trying to avoid the sandwich contents and flew right through them.  
"Lincoln has cornered Clyde, but Paige and loud family throws themselves between them  
"You stay away from Clyde!" demanded leni  
"Paige and the Loud family darted back and grabbed leni. "What're you waiting for?!" She then dragged leni off.

"Okay, his girlfriend and family didn't know about his murder. Somehow. Maybe it was post traumatic amnesia or something. He gave chase, now equally intent on telling girlfriend and his family what happened along with killing Clyde.  
"ltr"He threw fire to keep Clyde from moving down a hallway. Clyde turned and stared at him fearfully. Lincoln felt his desire for vengeance clawing up his red heart.  
"And then Paige and the Loud family put themselves between them, Paige with her arms outstretched as if to shield Clyde as much as possible, Lynn with her hands up as if she was prepared to fight him."This was wrong. Paige and his family were supposed to be on his side. He wasn't the enemy! He just needed…Maybe…Yes. That would work. He willed his anchor towards them.  
"

They just needed to see the proof of who he was, that they knew him.  
"The flames died down. Clyde was certain he knew the way to the front door from this spot. He grabbed paige and the Loud family and booked it.

"Paige and the Loud family glanced back once.  
Mystery made sure to take up the rear.  
"Lincoln stared in disbelief and heartbreak as his murderer and the love and family of his life and (more than) best friend ran away from him.  
"And his anchor fell and broke.  
"And Lincoln switched to frustration and anger and despair and why did this happen to him?! Why why why?!  
"He screamed, pouring his everything into it as his fire erupted around him.  
"The living Mystery loud Paige and Clyde barely made it through the doors in time to avoid being burned alive. Mystery might have had something to do with it. They rushed to the van. "Go go go!"  
"Lynn sr revved the van. It started. "I'm going!"  
"They peeled out of there.

"None of them saw the figure watching them from one of the high windows. Lincoln watched as the van drove away. He pressed down on his cracked locked and looked at the picture inside.

"It was from shortly after he and Paige started dating. He had an arm around Paige , who was hugging him. He looked at a Other photo he and His family hug him. No Clyde. The 14 of them were smiling and happy and whole and alive.  
"They could never go back to that.  
"Lincoln barely noticed the tear running down his face as he finally passed out and returned to his anchor, the house fading around him.


	3. Chapter 3 freaking out

author note: well this is different okay and i don't own mystery skulls or loud house they belong to their respected owner.

* * *

Shiromori got to the cave too late.

It had taken months to reach the site of the energy flare. She'd had to find a way to cross an entire ocean and then more land than she cared to calculate. Still, she'd thought she'd be able to get something when she summoned HIS flower.

The red lotus shriveled into ash almost as soon as it bloomed.

Shiromori snarled as she threw the ash down. The first trace she'd found in over a century, and she'd lost the trail before she could even try following it. She punched the cave wall and started to stomp away. She at least knew what continent HE was on now. She could just keep looking and watching and waiting until-

Shiromori's thoughts were cut off as she got a whiff of spiritual energy. She held up her hand and let a orange flower bloom. It was thorny, scentless, dry as paper. Its owner was most definitely dead. But not gone. Shiromori smirked. That had to be connected. She blew the rose, scattering the petals, and withdrew into the ground.

It took some time for the petals to settle in an empty lot. Shiromori popped out of the ground and glanced around. No ghost, but the petals had settled on a cracked heart.

Ah. An anchor. The ghost must have withdrawn inside of it. That made things easier. She placed a leg on it and held out a hand, 14 flowers bloomed, none of them the one she was looking for. She scowled at the useless flowers, took out her scissors, and snipped them off.

A light blue seafoam green purple yellow red black dark blue pink green lavender dark pink dark green mullein, the inside streaked with many colors, burning with a purification power that Shiromori would have to avoid.

A blue yellow, not yet fully bloomed with purple infecting its petals. Inconsequential.

An dark blue yellow black, half wilted yet scented strongly and pleasantly. Perhaps a nice meal, but not dangerous.

Shiromori picked up the anchor, forcefully searching for the particular energy she wanted and forcing it to the surface.

A red lotus bloomed from the palm of her hand and did not wilt. A crazed smiled spread across her face. She finally had him.

And then the anchor started to glow. Shiromori's grin dropped and she glanced at it as orange fire shot out of it and formed into a suited skeleton, glaring at her.

This was a high level vengeful wrath with fire powers. Shiromori was a tree. Her eye twitched.

Lincolnsimply wound up, lit up his fist, and hit Shiromori's head as hard as he could. Her head snapped off and went flying. Lincoln couldn't really bring himself to care. He grabbed his heart, burning her arm as he did so, and put it back where it belonged. It floated and beat as it normally did, even if it was still blue and cracked. A sudden rustling sound had him rotating his head back towards Shiromori.

A tree had sprouted where Shiromori's neck had been. A moment later, the rest of her head followed. A flower bloomed at her left shoulder before her arm grew back as well. She smirked at him and pulled out her scissors in a stance that made it clear she was willing to fight.

Lincoln decided he was also willing to fight and got into a basic boxing stance with his fists on fire.

And then Shiromori remembered she'd finally found HIM. She looked between Lincoln and the lotus before deciding she might not get another chance. She blew the lotus petals away and burrowed back into the ground to follow.

Lincoln stared at the hole in the ground, wondering what the heck that had been before deciding it wasn't important. He'd rather check his anchor over. The cracks didn't seem too deep, and it was still pulsing. He opened it to look at the picture of him and Paige and his family .

God, he missed them so much. Why didn't they recognize him?

Okay, he was a skeleton, but there weren't many people as same hairstyle as him, and his hairstyle was the same. Someone should've recognized him.

Lincoln noticed something moving on the ground and looked down to see a couple of flowers inching along the ground. He blinked and picked them up.

Call him crazy, but these 14 reminded him of Paige and his family . They even somehow felt like the 14 of them.

More movement caught Lincoln' eye and he saw an yellow dark blue flower inching away.

Clyde!

Lincoln immediately and angrily stomped on the flower.

Several miles away in a motel, Clyde woke up and scream luna, Lori, and lynn, lynn sr, mystery, woke up

Whoa dude are you okay?" Luna said

Yeah just a nightmare," Clyde said

Oh Okay well go back to sleep." lynn sr said

Clyde looked at his phone the time 1:20 am he looked at the picture of him and lincoln

Clyde he went back to sleep.

Mystery was checking the 5 over when something bright caught his attention. A few red petals flew into the motel. He stared at the petals in horror as he picked one up and sniffed it. It was Shiromori's scent.

Oh no…

Lincoln had the odd ability to conjure up food and drink. It wasn't filling, and he didn't need to eat anyway, but it was the only way for him to taste anything anymore.

Right now, he was sitting and drinking some tea while he thought about what to do. He needed to find Paige and the Loud family , preferably while they were out of Tempo.

Maybe he shouldn't have crushed the Clyde flower. He probably could've used it to track Clyde.

Lincoln glanced at the smear of ash on the ground. Maybe it made things inconvenient, but he didn't regret burning it at all.

These flowers on the other hand…Lincoln turned his attention to the 13 flowers. He kind of wanted to keep them, but it seemed like they would inevitably get set on fire. Downside of being a fire ghost he supposed. He turned them over in his hand. If they worked like the other flower, they would track Paige and his family. That was almost as good as Clyde since the 15 were usually together when they were out of town. So, he could use these instead.

Much better.

…How was this supposed to work? The tree lady had blown that other flower (Who did that belong to anyway?) and gone after the petals. Lincoln tried blowing on them. Didn't work. He supposed that wasn't surprising considering…no lungs. He guessed he could follow them on the ground, but that would take longer than he'd like and might damage the flowers.

He paused and glanced at his anchor. Maybe if he could feel the pull. He popped it open and placed it on the table. He winced. The flowers wouldn't fit in there, but maybe some petals. He carefully plucked two petals from each flower and placed them on top of the photo before closing the anchor.

The anchor flashed orange, and the cracks disappeared. Huh, hadn't expected that. He put his anchor back in front of where a hole had been ripped in his chest. He could feel a pulling sensation that he assumed would lead him to Paige and his family. One way to find out.

Lincoln dismissed the table and hot cocoa he'd made and floated down the hill. It would take a while to catch up to them, so he'd better get started.

As Lincoln reached to road below, a light caught his eyes. He turned and saw a semi-truck heading right for him.

Lincoln belatedly realized that he'd forgotten to check for cars. Oops. He temporarily dispersed as the truck slammed into him.

He could make this work. He spread his energy through the truck. The truck turned black and orange with fire licking around it. Lincoln was briefly aware of the driver jumping out and decided to reform in the driver's seat. He could feel the truck like he could the mansion he'd formed before.

Well, that had worked better than he'd expected.

Lincoln checked the direction of the pull and slammed his foot into the gas, speeding off. "I'm coming Clyde," growled Lincoln. "You're not getting away this time."


End file.
